


Close Your Eyes

by vitamin_gummies



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitamin_gummies/pseuds/vitamin_gummies
Summary: Aura. Wake up. Please wake up. Is it selfish? Me not wanting you to die? I just want you close to me...I just want you."The dream will end, right? I'll be able to leave?""There's no promising Aura."Aura wakes up in a world she knows nothing about, what will happen to her? Who will she meet? It's all unpredictable.





	Close Your Eyes

**Aura. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not being there for you...you needed me and I left you. Was I too selfish? How could I be so cruel...**

  
I layed there, bleeding, I could see myself, I wasn't in my own body. I felt like a ghost. I am one, right? Ix thought she could save me..She couldn't. Why would she think she could save me? What an idiot. I'll miss her, of course I will, but doing this will make me happier, wouldn't it?

**I wake up. Confused. Scared.**

"Where am I?" I thought to myself. 

"Traveller! You woke up! I thought you were dead!" A strange man says. 

"Traveller? Who are you? Where did you find me?" I say, startled. My eyes start to get used to the bright lights, everything is in black and white. 

"You sure are a curious one! I'm Xani, I wander the lands of this world, looking for people. I care for them until they're ready to roam by themselves. I found you by the lake." Xani says, smiling.

"Do you have a name?" He asks quickly after he introduces himself.

"I...I don't remember my name."

Who am I? Why am I here? Is this Heaven or Hell? 

"Hmm..You know how to speak pretty well, find a good name and you'll be fine in no time!" Xani exclaims, optimistic. 

"Do you know how to read and write? I can bring you to a good mentor! We're close to a large village, you can get settled there." Xani says, looking through a small sack he had kept in the corner of the tent we were in.

I stay quiet. I don't know what to say, do I thank Xani? Is he to be trusted?

Xani hands me a small book, smiling. I look at him closely, his face smeared with dirt, his dark brown hair unkempt. He's handsome, just dirty. He seems kind.

"Go ahead and try to read something" He says.

"These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triump die, like fire and powder. Which, as they kiss, consume"

I read a line out of the book. This seems familiar, I don't know where it's from, the title of the book was worn out.

Xani nods his head in approval. He starts becoming more mature, his attitude differs from the hyper and exited man he was earlier.

"I know finding yourself in a world that you have no understanding of is hard, but I'll stay with you until you get used to the place." He says, rubbing my back.

"Thank you Xani" I say, smiling.

Xani gets me some nicer clothes to change into, the rags he had found me in were old and tattered.

"You should get a name, traveller." Xani tells me.

He stares at me for a minute, but that minute felt like an eternity. "You have a strong aura, I have a feeling your name represented your aura well in your last life." Xani says, smiling softly. 

" _Aura_. I like that name." I whisper to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter was short, i really had no idea where i was gonna go with this but here you go ! thanks for reading :]


End file.
